


Chase Darkness For Light

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [46]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: The light is there, always a way, reach out for it, Chase darkness for lightA story of Kingdom hearts birth by sleep coming soon.





	

Chase Darkness for Light   
Darkness   
Scary   
Pitch black   
Nowhere   
To go   
Trap inside   
Ghostly   
Shell  
Cage   
Haunts   
Past   
Fear   
Mistakes   
Anything   
That is   
Already   
Buried   
Down   
Burn   
By fire   
Pile ashes   
Not a good place   
Wonder off   
Alone   
To be free   
Out of the darkness   
Is chase   
It off   
To find   
Search   
The light   
Must run off   
The darkness   
Journey   
Find   
Their   
Missing piece   
For light   
Break   
Awful   
Curse   
Made by   
Darkness   
Light can   
Break them   
Heal any wounds   
Or scars   
Run towards   
Through misty darkness  
Reach the light   
To do is   
Chase darkness for light


End file.
